1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a flexible device having a flexible interconnect layer using two-dimensional (2D) materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been actively conducted on next-generation materials including two-dimensional (2D) materials such as graphene, carbon nanotube (CNT), and so forth. Graphene is a hexagonal mono-layer structure composed of carbon atoms, showing structurally/chemically stable and electrically/physically excellent characteristics. For example, graphene may have a charge carrier mobility (˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is faster than the charge carrier mobility of silicon (Si) by about 100 times or more, and a current density (about 108 A/cm2) that is higher than the current density of coper (Cu) by about 100 times or more. Moreover, graphene has good flexibility and transparency.
Due to various advantages of next-generation materials such as graphene, their application to various semiconductor devices and electronic devices has been studied. For example, in studies of flexible devices for development of wearable devices, application of 2D materials such as graphene or transition metal dichalcogenide (TMD) has been continuously attempted.